


Over

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Based on the Series, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Negan Being Negan, Sweet, Tragedy, Violence, but you could put it in the comics too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: You and Negan have been in a secret relationship for years. Then, you happen to see him get his throat slit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was written after watching Season 8's finale. It was so good that I had to do this. Hope you like it x

Negan asked her not to come. But she was stubborn, just like him, and wouldn't make any excuses on this war. Their little _rendez-vous_ would not make her stay at The Sanctuary while all of her friends and the man she loved were fighting out there.

She had been part of The Saviors for as long as she could remember. When Negan started flirting with her she really tried not to give into him, her mind wrapped around him being inly his boss. She didn't want to end up as his wives, all humiliated while being he shadow of a man who would only use her.

But of course, it didn't work.

Negan carved his way into her heart and soul. She loved every single piece of him now. And he loved her too, even when he had never said the words exactly. So when the war started she stayed by his side, not letting him put her aside to protect her. It was pointless to try to change her position on this.

It had been her decision to keep their relationship a secret. And it surprisingly worked, everyone thinking she was just his lieutenant.

With her heart beating out of her chest, she pointed to Rick and his group, everyone waiting for Negan to make the call. She didn't have a good feeling about this. She was scared as fuck but she knew they could win... they had to.

"3... 2... 1"

Everyone started shooting, but something stopped her from doing so. When she came back... everyone was already dead. She quickly looked at Negan, her and the other saviors who were still alive not knowing what to do.

Everything happened so fast, the world as she knew it going to hell... again. Her hands were trembling as her eyes followed Negan's figure, her heart aching when she saw the wound on his hand.

She tried to fight back but Laura was right: this was over before it even started. They didn't stance a chance on winning now, so they surrendered. With her hands up and her knees on the ground, her heart started getting shattered from the sight in front of her.

Negan was fighting Rick.

She knew he could win. He was bigger, badder... and he had a bat. But, what next? What if he won against Rick? The rest of his people would still take him out. Shit, her mind was yelling for her to do something.

But she couldn't do anything.

For a brief second, Negan looked at her direction. Their eyes met and just then she realized she was crying. Not that desperate, whimpering crying. No. The tears were just rolling down her cheeks as she saw how the man she loved was trying to save his own life.

"Get up" someone from Rick's group ordered them. She got up, slowly, her eyes still locked on Negan. She saw him talking to Rick and she thought that, maybe, they were finally trying to make piece.

They weren't.

"No!" She screamed as she saw Rick slit Negan's throat. She tried to run to them, but two of the other saviors held her in place, knowing that, if she tried to interfiere, she would get killed. She fell to the ground, one of her friends still holding her.

  
Negan was lying on the ground, the scream of the woman he loved being the last thing he heard. He could feel how more and more blood would come out of his throat, taking his life away from him. So that was it? He would be left to die there? He was a little disappointed. He would make a joke on it if he could.

He couldn't see it but he heard how Rick walked away, the screaming of the widow that wanted him dead. And he probably would've cared only if he didn't know there was someone important for him seeing this. Looking at his defeat. And he felt even shittier because he was failing in front of her.

  
Those minutes felt like eternity, for both Negan and her. She was in shock, her hand against her chest trying to stop the pain in her heart. Her lips were open, her whole body trembling. Memories flashed before her eyes. She wouldn't have his kisses anymore, his big hugs when she was tired, or his silly jokes when she felt sad. He wouldn't carry her on his arms or cuddle her against his chest at night. He wouldn't tell her about all the things he knew or saw. He wouldn't ask her to shave his beard or make him lemonade just because he enjoyed looking at her doing it.

There wouldn't be any happiness in her life anymore.

When she heard Rick say he was still alive she tried again to run to him. They wouldn't let her. Alongside the screaming from a woman she knew as The Widow, she would cry to try and get to Negan. She had to get to Negan.

She waited. She waited for what felt like an eternity till Rick walked away, and she ran as fast as she could towards Negan, not caring about the other saviors or anyone else looking at her and now realizing she was in love with the fearless leader.

"No, no, no" She was still crying when she kneeled on the ground next to him. She pressed her hands on his throat and placed his head on her thighs. "Love," she whispered to him. "Can you hear me?"

Negan looked at her. Fuck yes he could hear her. He tried to talk, he really did. But words didn't come out. He moved his wounded hand, catching her attention, and she quickly held it. He pressed hers as firmly as he could, trying to let her know he was okay. He really was now.

"What am I gonna do now?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What are they gonna do to you? What am I gonna do without you?"

He just looked at her, his own eyes filled with tears too. He couldn't speak or tell her how much he loved her. He should've said it before. He knew he should've.

She kissed his cheek. "Please don't forget about me" she said, her voice breaking. He pressed her hand harder, letting her know he wouldn't. He would never.

"That is enough." Someone from Rick's group say as they approached them.

Negan was starting to feel like he was going to pass out. He knew the others were coming for him, and he knew, somehow, that this was the last time he would see her. So he took a very good look at her eyes, her lips, her everything.

He opened his lips and tried, but his voice did not come out. Still, she managed to read his lips.

"I... Love... You." His eyes showed true sadness as he mouthed those words.

She kissed his lips briefly, her tears falling to his cheeks. "I love you too" she whispered to him when she broke the kiss.

That was the last thing she was able to say before someone grabbed her and took her away from him. Negan passed out, the last thing he saw being his girl getting carried away as she fought to stay by his side.

And just like that, it was over.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Negan woke up and Michonne and Rick explained to him what was going to happen, he didn't really care. Sure, he was taking a big hit to his pride but he was more worried about one thing: her.

So he shut the fuck up and listened in silence as Rick told him he was going to rot in a cell. But the thing was, his mind was somewhere else.

Maybe this was for the better... maybe she'd be better off without him. Maybe now she could fall in love with someone who deserved her, and wouldn't have six other wives to make her jealous. Maybe now she could have someone else who would put her above anything else and wouldn't have to keep her love life a secret from everyone else.

Who was he trying to fool?

Just the thought of her being with someone else made him feel sick. She was his.

He spent a few hours there, just thinking. Rick and Michonne left, but after some time, Rick was back to check on him. And now he felt a bit stronger so he could talk, and ask about his girl. But it wasn't even necessary.

"She came here, asked to see you." Rick explained after some minutes in silencef. "She was sweet. How could you trap someone like her?" He asked. Negan clenched his jaw at his commentary, knowing he was right. "Poor girl."

He couldn't speak too loud but he still sounded dominant. "Where is she?"

"I sent her away. She must be back at The Sanctuary already." Rick said and stayed in silence a few seconds. "Did you... Did you really love her? Because," he looked at the ceiling. "because she really does love you."

Negan didn't answer. Of course he loved her. But he didn't owe any answers to Rick.

"She okay?" Negan asked.

Rick looked at him for a few seconds. Negan's expression changed from angry and dominant to a begging one. He needed to know. "Please." He whispered, to which Rick arched an eyebrow. Negan saying please as he begged for answers. Not something you'd see everyday.

Rick didn't really want to give him answers. But he had mercy. Again.

"She asked for me to give you this." Rick said as he held a letter in front of Negan. He desperately wanted to grab it, but was reminded that he was handcuffed to the bed. "Want me to read it to you?" Rick asked.

"No." Negan quickly said. He didn't want Rick touching anything that belonged to her. "Give it to me."

Rick looked at him with disgust for a few seconds but finally did place it on Negan's left hand, the other one being wrapped in bandage. Negan waited, he wouldn't read it in front of the prick.

Rick took the hint and as he was about to walk out, he said; "She seemed heartbroken. But I am still not letting her see you. She'll be better off without you." And with that, he walked out and left Negan, who was clenching his jaw, alone.

Negan tried not to pay any attention to Rick's words, even when deep inside he knew he was right. He didn't care and managed to open the letter with only one hand, then proceeded to try to read it in his position.

_Love_   
_I really hope Rick gives this to you. Or at least read it to you if you are too weak._   
_"Weak", that's something I know you are not. So please, please make it out of this. I still don't know what they are planning on doing with you but they wouldn't let me see you, and I understand._   
_Negan, I am okay. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. We, the saviors... we'll be fine. I have Lucille. I picked her up and won't let anyone else touch her, you can be certain of that. I know how much she means to you. You will always be my greatest love, the man I admire and appreciate the most, don't let anyone make you think otherwise._   
_I will wait for you, and I will help you shave your beard again, and I will make you lemonade, and I will let you tickle me (I know I said I hated it... but I didn't), and I will sleep on the left side of the bed. Nothing will be the same without you but it will be once you are back._   
_I love you, Negan. So much._   
_Be patient_

  
It had her name and a little heart at the end. Negan's eyes were watering but he tried to stop himself from it.   
She was so perfect, and he was fucking her up. He couldn't continue on doing this to her. But his selfishness was bigger, and he would not let her go. He would accept on her waiting for him. Even when Rick said that he would never get out of the cell.

She calmed him so much with just some words. He was realizing now... that he was really caught up on her. But he couldn't do anything but wait till Rick had a very good day and somehow let him see her.

 

For her, the situation was... harder. Since everyone saw her kiss Negan and take Lucille with her, she had been almost shot at with questions. She came back to The Sanctuary with the other saviors and everyone wanted to know how that happened and for how long it had been happening. But she was too sad to say anything yet.

As she wrote to Negan, she was okay, or pretended to be. Negan's wives had gone back to their real husbands, none of them missing Negan. She wished she could be like them.

She ended up driving to The Hilltop with Tara and Rosita. She said she had to talk to Rick. They let her come.

She really tried to convince Rick on seeing Negan, but he just wouldn't let her. At The Hilltop, everything was different. They didn't look at her with curiosity like at The Sanctuary, but with pity and sadness. Like as she had been kidnapped by the big bad wolf. She hadn't. She had fallen in love willingly, knowing what came with Negan, like the wives, battles, wars... and this attention from strangers who knew her as 'the woman who loved Negan'.

Rick let her write a letter, and promised to give it to Negan. She hoped he would do as he said, and had no remedy but to go back to The Sanctuary and try to put her life back together.

But the memories were hunting her.   
And they were hunting Negan too.

They had a strong connection, a connection they were't aware of. He would think about her, and she would think about him. Hugging his pillow and trying to keep his scent there, as he looked at the ceiling and remembered her laugh.

 _Love is patient_ , he reminded himself. He would wait, he would get out of that place, and he would go back to her. He had to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue with this once we get to know what happens to Negan in the series... I didn't want to go with the comics in case they change the story. Hope you liked this xx


End file.
